starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overzicht van Novels: Deel 2
Op deze pagina's is een overzicht te vinden van de verschillende leesboeken (novels) die gepubliceerd zijn, inclusief de verschillende series van "Young Reader Novels". Wanneer het boek een deel vormt van een serie, is dat aangegeven. De boeken staan in chronologische volgorde, het jaartal waarin het speelt is eveneens gegeven. In Deel 2 staan alle boeken die zich afspelen na het jaar 4 ABY. De boeken tot en met 4 ABY staan in Overzicht van Novels: Deel 1. New Republic Afbeelding:JediPrince1.jpg| Jedi Prince #1: The Glove of Darth Vader 5 ABY Afbeelding:JediPrince2.jpg| Jedi Prince #2: The Lost City of the Jedi 5 ABY Afbeelding:JediPrince3.jpg| Jedi Prince #3: Zorba the Hutt's Revenge 5 ABY Afbeelding:JediPrince4.jpg| Jedi Prince #4: Mission from Mount Yoda 5 ABY Afbeelding:JediPrince5.jpg| Jedi Prince #5: Queen of the Empire 5 ABY Afbeelding:JediPrince6.jpg| Jedi Prince #6: Prophets of the Dark Side 5 ABY Afbeelding:ShadowsofMindor.jpg| Standalone The Shadows of Mindor 5 ABY Afbeelding:XWRogueSquadron.jpg| X-Wing #1: Rogue Squadron 6 ABY Afbeelding:XWWedgesGamble.jpg| X-Wing #2: Wedge's Gamble 6 ABY Afbeelding:XWTheKrytosTrap.jpg| X-Wing #3: The Krytos Trap 7 ABY Afbeelding:XWTheBactaWar.jpg| X-Wing #4: The Bacta War 7 ABY Afbeelding:XWWraithSquadron.jpg| X-Wing #5: Wraith Squadron 7 ABY Afbeelding:XWIronFist.jpg| X-Wing #6: Iron Fist 8 ABY Afbeelding:XWSoloCommand.jpg| X-Wing #7: Solo Command 8 ABY Afbeelding:CourtshipofLeia.jpg| Standalone The Courtship of Princess Leia 8 ABY Afbeelding:ForestApart.jpg| eBook A Forest Apart 8 ABY Afbeelding:TatooineGhost.jpg| Standalone Tatooine Ghost 8 ABY Afbeelding:HeirtotheEmpire.jpg| Thrawn Trilogy #1: Heir to the Empire 9 ABY Afbeelding:DarkForceRising.jpg| Thrawn Trilogy #2: Dark Force Rising 9 ABY Afbeelding:LastCommand.jpg| Thrawn Trilogy #3: The Last Command 9 ABY Afbeelding:XWIsardsRevenge.jpg| X-Wing #8: Isard's Revenge 9 ABY Afbeelding:IJedi.jpg| Standalone I, Jedi 11 ABY Afbeelding:JediSearch.jpg| Jedi Academy Trilogy #1: Jedi Search 11 ABY Afbeelding:DarkApprentice.jpg| Jedi Academy Trilogy #2: Dark Apprentice 11 ABY Afbeelding:ChampionsoftheForce.jpg| Jedi Academy Trilogy #3: Champions of the Force 11 ABY Afbeelding:ChildrenoftheJedi.jpg| Standalone Children of the Jedi 12 ABY Afbeelding:DarksaberNovel.jpg| Standalone Darksaber 12 ABY Afbeelding:PlanetofTwilight.jpg| Standalone Planet of Twilight 13 ABY Afbeelding:XWStarfightersofAdumar.jpg| X-Wing #9: Starfighters of Adumar 13 ABY Afbeelding:CrystalStar.jpg| Standalone The Crystal Star 14 ABY Afbeelding:BeforetheStorm.jpg| Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy #1: Before the Storm 16 ABY Afbeelding:ShieldofLies.jpg| Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy #2: Shield of Lies 16 ABY Afbeelding:TyrantsTest.jpg| Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy #3: Tyrant's Test 16 ABY Afbeelding:NewRebellion.jpg| Standalone The New Rebellion 17 ABY Afbeelding:AmbushatCorellia.jpg| Corellian Trilogy #1: Ambush at Corellia 18 ABY Afbeelding:AssaultatSelonia.jpg| Corellian Trilogy #2: Assault at Selonia 18 ABY Afbeelding:ShowdownatCenterpoint.jpg| Corellian Trilogy #3: Showdown at Centerpoint 18 ABY Afbeelding:TalesNewRepublic.jpg| Tales The New Republic 0 BBY - 18 ABY Afbeelding:SpecterofthePast.jpg| Hand of Thrawn Duology #1: Specter of the Past 19 ABY Afbeelding:VisionoftheFuture.jpg| Hand of Thrawn Duology #2: Vision of the Future 19 ABY Afbeelding:JJK1.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #1: The Golden Globe 22 ABY Afbeelding:JJK2.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #2: Lyric's World 22 ABY Afbeelding:JJK3.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #3: Promises 22 ABY Afbeelding:JJK4.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #4: Anakin's Quest 22 ABY Afbeelding:JJK5.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #5: Vader's Fortress 22 ABY Afbeelding:JJK6.jpg| Junior Jedi Knights #6: Kenobi's Blade 22 ABY Afbeelding:FoolsBargain.jpg| eBook Fool's Bargain 22 ABY Afbeelding:SurvivorsQuest.jpg| Standalone Survivor's Quest 22 ABY Afbeelding:YJK1.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #1: Heirs of the Force 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK2.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #2: Shadow Academy 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK3.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #3: The Lost Ones 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK4.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #4: Lightsabers 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK5.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #5: Darkest Knight 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK6.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #6: Jedi Under Siege 23 ABY Afbeelding:YJK7.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #7: Shards of Alderaan 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK8.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #8: Diversity Alliance 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK9.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #9: Delusions of Grandeur 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK10.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #10: Jedi Bounty 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK11.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #11: The Emperor's Plague 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK12.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #12: Return to Ord Mantell 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK13.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #13: Trouble on Cloud City 24 ABY Afbeelding:YJK14.jpg| Young Jedi Knights #14: Crisis at Crystal Reef 24 ABY New Jedi Order Afbeelding:VectorPrime.jpg| The New Jedi Order #1: Vector Prime 25 ABY Afbeelding:APracticalMan.jpg| eBook Boba Fett: A Practical Man 24 ABY - 25 ABY Afbeelding:DT1Onslaught.jpg| The New Jedi Order #2: Onslaught 25 ABY Afbeelding:DT2Ruin.jpg| The New Jedi Order #3: Ruin 25 ABY Afbeelding:AoC1HerosTrial.jpg| The New Jedi Order #4: Hero's Trial 25 ABY Afbeelding:AoC2JediEclipse.jpg| The New Jedi Order #5: Jedi Eclipse 25 ABY Afbeelding:BalancePoint.jpg| The New Jedi Order #6: Balance Point 26 ABY Afbeelding:Recovery.jpg| eBook Recovery 26 ABY Afbeelding:EoV1Conquest.jpg| The New Jedi Order #7: Conquest 26 ABY Afbeelding:EoV2Rebirth.jpg| The New Jedi Order #8: Rebirth 26 ABY Afbeelding:StarbyStar.jpg| The New Jedi Order #9: Star by Star 27 ABY Afbeelding:DarkJourney.jpg| The New Jedi Order #10: Dark Journey 27 ABY Afbeelding:EL1RebelDream.jpg| The New Jedi Order #11: Rebel Dream 27 ABY Afbeelding:EL2RebelStand.jpg| The New Jedi Order #12: Rebel Stand 27 ABY Afbeelding:Traitor.jpg| The New Jedi Order #13: Traitor 27 ABY Afbeelding:DestinysWay.jpg| The New Jedi Order #14: Destiny's Way 28 ABY Afbeelding:Ylesia_eBook.jpg| eBook Ylesia 28 ABY Afbeelding:FH1Remnant.jpg| The New Jedi Order #15: Remnant 28 ABY Afbeelding:FH2Refugee.jpg| The New Jedi Order #16: Refugee 28 ABY Afbeelding:FH3Reunion.jpg| The New Jedi Order #17: Reunion 28 ABY Afbeelding:TheFinalProphecy.jpg| The New Jedi Order #18: The Final Prophecy 28 ABY Afbeelding:TheUnifyingForce.jpg| The New Jedi Order #19: The Unifying Force 29 ABY Afbeelding:DN1JoinerKing.jpg| Dark Nest Trilogy #1: The Joiner King 35 ABY Afbeelding:DN2UnseenQueen.jpg| Dark Nest Trilogy #2: The Unseen Queen 36 ABY Afbeelding:DN3SwarmWar.jpg| Dark Nest Trilogy #3: The Swarm War 36 ABY Legacy Afbeelding:Betrayal.jpg| Legacy of the Force #1: Betrayal 40 ABY Afbeelding:Bloodlines.jpg| Legacy of the Force #2: Bloodlines 40 ABY Afbeelding:Tempest.jpg| Legacy of the Force #3: Tempest 40 ABY Afbeelding:Exile.jpg| Legacy of the Force #4: Exile 40 ABY Afbeelding:Sacrifice.jpg| Legacy of the Force #5: Sacrifice 40 ABY Afbeelding:Inferno.jpg| Legacy of the Force #6: Inferno 40 ABY Afbeelding:Fury.jpg| Legacy of the Force #7: Fury 40 ABY Afbeelding:Revelation.jpg| Legacy of the Force #8: Revelation 41 ABY Afbeelding:Invincible.jpg| Legacy of the Force #9: Invicible 41 ABY Afbeelding:BloodOath.jpg| Standalone Blood Oath 41 ABY Afbeelding:FalconNovel.jpg| Standalone Millennium Falcon 60 BBY - 43 ABY Afbeelding:Outcast.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #1: Outcast 43 ABY Afbeelding:Omen.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #2: Omen 43 ABY Afbeelding:Abyss.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #3: Abyss 43 ABY Afbeelding:Backlash.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #4: Backlash 43 ABY Afbeelding:Allies.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #5: Allies 44 ABY Afbeelding:Vortex.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #6: Vortex 44 ABY Afbeelding:Conviction.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #7: Conviction 44 ABY Afbeelding:Ascension.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #8: Ascension 44 ABY Afbeelding:Apocalypse.jpg| Fate of the Jedi #9: Apocalypse 44 ABY Zie ook: * Overzicht van Novels: Deel 1 (Alles voor 4 ABY) Novels Novels category:Leesboeken